Red Tornado
Red Tornado is a hero and a member of the Justice League. He is also an ally and good friend of Batman. History Origin The Red Tornado is a robot and a superhero built by the evil scientist T.O.Morrow, the Red Tornado was originally supposed to infiltrate the Justice Society of America in order to destroy them for his master. But T.O. Morrow didn't count on two things: First, after completing his construction of the android. Turning on his master, the Red Tornado settled down in a small neighborhood, adopting the alias of professor John Ulthoon, using his powers to help the people of his new home. Red Tornado settled down in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island as a professor of archaeology at a local community college. Red Tornado was eventually found out by Batman and the two routinely teamed up. Red Tornado saw Batman as a worthy teacher of humanity, the very thing he desires to understand and become a part of. ''Invasion of the Secret Santas! During the Christmas season, Red Tornado sought to discover and feel the Christmas spirit. In the most logical manner, he decorated his home inside out, wore festive sweaters, and engaged in Christmas caroling. However, he couldn't find it. Upon glimpsing a newsflash of invading aliens and Batman, Red Tornado hurried to the scene and once the fight was over, gave a gift to Batman. When the duo confronted Fun Haus, Red Tornado found himself up against a giant robot. Unable to destroy it with his conventional powers, Red Tornado rerouted all his energy to boosting himself. Fun Haus was defeated but the stress was too much for Red Tornado's body. He exploded but thanks to quick thinking, Batman assembled a S.T.A.R. Labs team to recover and rebuild him. Red Tornado happily pronounced he finally felt the feeling of Christmas spirit. ''Game Over for Owlman! In case any of his allies were compromised, Batman devised methods to defeat them. After Owlman escaped his prison in the Batcave, he stole Batman's files and implemented the weapons. Owlman used a device that bound Red Tornado in reinforced titanium alloy. Unable to generate wind, Red Tornado was helpless. Owlman then placed him in a cross section of powerful magnets. ''Hail the Tornado Tyrant! For several months, Tornado worked on a project to create a son. Based off of his fundamental designs, Tornado added upgrades, including an EM protocol that have it emotions. Tornado called on Batman to help verify his results when the activation protocols were initiated. As a precaution, a fail safe switch was installed, as well. Together as a team, Red Tornado planned for he and his son, Tornado Champion, to serve and protect mankind. However, Champion was damaged after a run-in with Major Disaster and went on a mission to destroy humanity. After Batman scrambled Champion, Tornado destroyed him. Despite Batman's observation, Tornado was too concerned with his failure to realize he got closer to finding his own humanity. ''Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure! Months later, Red Tornado fought the Top in Smallville, Kansas and defeated him. Aquaman watched the fight from his RV as he drove his family across the States. ''The Power of Shazam! Amid the list of heroes Faceless Hunter set out to implant with Starro clones, there were several who were resistant to mind control. They were to be destroyed. Red Tornado was one such hero to fall to Faceless Hunter. Powers and Abilities Red Tornado is a highly intelligent android possessing superior strength and durability, and capable of creating bursts of cyclone-force winds that enable flight, enhanced speed and the creation of storms. The character can also access information from any foreign computer system. Red Tornado was upgraded and provided with a new body composed of microscopic nanites and now possesses the ability to change from android to human form at will. Weaknesses For the Red Tornado's wind manipulation powers to work, he must be surrounded by oxygen. Appearances * ''Invasion of the Secret Santas! * Game Over for Owlman! (cameo) * Hail the Tornado Tyrant! * The Fate of Equinox! * Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure! (cameo) * Sidekicks Assemble! (cameo) * The Power of Shazam! (cameo) * Chill of the Night! (cameo) * Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Robots Category:Justice League Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters